Blood of Uzumaki
by GravityTonttu
Summary: AU. Naruto had a better childhood, and will have control of a new element. Tayuya was raised in Konoha. Akatsuki has changed and became more powerfull. An OC terrorizes the Elemental Nations. My first Fic. Naru/Tayu and other pairings.
1. Prologue

Naruto Blood of Uzumaki

**Summary**

AU. Naruto had a better childhood, and will have control of a new element. Tayuya was raised in Konoha. Akatsuki has changed and became more powerfull. An OC terrorizes the Elemental Nations. My first Fic. Naru/Tayu and other pairings.

*Hiraishin=The teleportation jutsu that made the Yondaime Hokage famous. Translates as:Flying Thunder God

**Kame=Codename of the ANBU. Translates as Turtle.

**Other Explanations and Terminology at my profile**

**Prology**

I am walking in the dark towards the light. As I look to my left, I can see her walking next to me. I reach out my hand to her and she takes it with a smile. We continue walking for a while and I ask her a question. "I wonder if he'll forgive us?" She looks puzzled for a second, but soon gives me a comforting smile.

"I'm sure he will. Maybe not right away, but eventually. Even though it depends on the village." I nod and focus my gaze at the light that keeps getting brighter. I take out my last kunai. "Ready?" She held on to me tightly, and with a confident voice replied, "Since the day you made me your wife." I threw the kunai at the light, and mumbled a quiet "_Hiraishin*..._". Then in a yellow flash we dove into the light.

**12 years earlier**

"Aargh it hurts!" Kushina was screaming in agony. She never thought giving birth would be so painful. Minato was at her side keeping the seal in check. He was at loss to the situation. Seeing Kushina screeching in pain was a sight he wouldn't have expected in a thousand years.

Biwako was telling him to focus on his task, making sure the Kyuubi didn't escape from Kushinas seal while she was giving birth to Naruto. "Come on Naruto... we need you to come now." The Yondaime muttered.

Kushina then noticed that Minato suddenly sensed something. "Minato...khh...whats wrong?" She asked through the pains. Minato turned his head to the opening of the cave. "Kame**! Investigate the chakra spike in this cave! Quickly!"

The Anbu with an turtle mask was visibly surprized and confused. She was one of the best chakra sensors in the Anbu, and hadn't noticed a single thing. By the Hokages orders she started scanning the chakra in the cave more carefully. When she then sensed the three rising chakra levels in the walls, she nearly got a panic attack.

This was an S-rank protection mission dammit! And she was being careless! "Hokage sir! Three chakra levels in the walls and they are responding to the Bijuu chakra!" She shouted while mentally scolding herself.

During the shout, Naruto was finally born, and given to Kushina by Biwako and the other nurse. The was little to no time left. "Everyone out now..." BOOM! The cave nearly collapsed from the three simultaneous explosions.

"Kushina! Where are you!?" The dust in the cave made it impossible to see anything. The dust slowly falling to the floor, he noticed that everyone was still alive. The blond Namikaze sighed in relief. But something was wrong, what was going on?

The ninetails chakra was growing rapidly in the air. The bright orange and red chakra was pouring out of Kushinas seal on her stomach. It seemed like the air had gotten heavier, and everyone was feeling the unnatural feeling of dread the Kyuubi was producing.

Moments later hell broke loose. The chakra took a form of a 3 metre fox, even though it wasn't completely firm. The ghastly form started 'collecting' air into its half-materialized lungs. Everyone in the cave had the common sense to use one simple ninjutsu to stuff their ears in fear of what was yet to come.

The roar was breathtaking. It literally tore the air out of their lungs, showing that no mere human was deserving to stand in its way. All were awed by the power. Something then caught the demons attention, and it leaped out of the cave.

After regaining composure, Minato told the Anbu to escort Biwako and the nurse to safety while he would attend himself to help Kushina and the newlyborn Naruto away from here. He used the Hiraishin to teleport them to a nearby safehouse on the other side of Konoha.

He led Kushina to the matress as she clung to both her husband and her son for dear life. Right now Minato could relax for a second, as the happiness of being the father of Kushinas son washed over him. Kushina soon had to reluctantly let Minato go to fight the fox.

Minato Hiraishined to the area where he thought the fox would be, and saw it nearby. It had collected all of its chakra, and stood tall as the Hokage tower, nine tails thrashing around it destroying everything around it while attacking the ninja protecting Konoha.

Minato noticed that the Beast was charging its Menacing Ball. "Dammit! I need to distract it fast." He warped himself on to the Hokage Sculpture, on the top of the stone carving of his own head, and released all the 'killing intent' he could muster and focused it on the Kitsune, to gain its attention.

Bingo. The ninetails had just swallowed the destructive orb, and was looking his way. "You!" it shouted, recognising the Yondaime, and releasing the ball with a powerful blast. The Hokage made some handseals while holding out a kunai used for Hiraishin. As the orb was less than 10 meters away from impact with the giant stone head, Minato opened a portal in front of him that warped the Menacing Ball to a deserted area some kilometers away. A wide grin spread on the face of one of the most powerful shinobi in history, as the orb exploded far behind him (making him look very dramatic).

The Kitsune growled in rage, but soon formed a grin of its own. **"You seem to be a handful. But let's see how that attitude lasts when your family is annihilated!"** It boomed in its demonic voice keeping its grin. The Namikaze looked at the demon, surprized with hatred and disgust. The beast gave the man one more sly grin, and started dashing where it knew Kushina and Naruto were.

Minato quickly used the Hiraishin to Kushina, and warped all three of them to another safehouse further away from the village. "It's targeting us, isn't it?"She asked. Minato didn't answer. She huffed, "Thought so. We cannot just run from it. It would either just keep coming after us, or start rampaging in the village." Meanwhile, the Kyuubi had altered its course towards the site where it sensed Kushina being warped to. Minato warped them yet again as the Kitsune got too close again.

They heard a faint explosion in the distance. "It will destroy your kunai in the process. Eventually you would have nowhere to run to." The Yondaime got worried. "What could I possibly do?" Kushina got a determined look on her face. "I can still fight, I have enough chakra left." And before the Fourth Hokage could form a word of protest, the Uzumaki added "Minato, as your wife, I am not going to lose the fight. Neither the verbal nor the actual." The Hokage was exasperated, but warped them to a nearby clearing soon enough.

"But why Naruto..." He knew what she was planning to do. "Minato...it's the only way...and you know I don't like it either." They both felt sad because of what they had to do. Kushina would surely die, if it would be 'inserted' in to her again in such a short time. And anyone else would likely go mad. The Jinchuriki choosing progress was usually long and complicated, but Naruto was a Uzumaki. He was born ready for anything resembling the sealing.

"You know...you have beautiful hair." Kushina laughed, made some handseals, and prepared for battle.

**Kyuubi POV**

The Kyuubi made haste. It didn't like this. Why was it attacking? It wasn't controlled by the sharingan...but something else. Those humans, its former tenant included, had a sudden confidence boost that it could sense. It didn't like this at all.

**Normal POV**

As the Demon Fox arrived at the soon-to-be battlefield, it was wary. When it saw Minato and Kushina, it smirked in half confidence. **"Hah. So you have finally accepted your inevitable deaths, haven't you?"** Minato then took a fighting stance. **"Thouht so. Now...how would you like to DIE!"** The Kitsune then started charging its Menacing Ball. As it released the projectile, the married couple used a sealing technicue that made the Ball disappear.

Kushina was visibly in bad shape, and Minato went to Narutos cradle to work on the final seals. Kushina could handle it from here to the next phase.

She was standing in front of the beast, panting and sweating. **"Now you die!"** It charged into a straight forward attack. Kushina made a hand seal, and suddenly the dark orb Kyuubi made earlier appeared where it had disappeared, making the fox charge right into it.

As the orb exploded on its head, the huge creature dissipated into orange smoke. No more than a few hundred meters away, the real Kyuubi examined the damage its clone was dealt. **"Not bad humans. However, did you really expect me to be imprisoned in your kind for decades, and not learn anything?"** 'Dammit. It made a Kage Bunshin. 'This could be bad' Minato and Kushina thought. The Ninetails again began charging a Menacing Ball.

Kushina was very low on chakra already, but was still able to do the required ninjutsu to stop the Bijudama. She made the handseals and said "Yin: sacrifice!". Suddenly the whole area seemed to become brighter. The bijudama's dark substance disappeared, and the white chakra seemed to multiply. Due to the disbalance of the powers, it became unstable, and exploded in the face of the Kyuubi.

The Yondaime smiled prodly. 'We were lucky we had some time to prepare ourselves. Kushina placed thousands of seals in the area that transformed the surrounding yin chakra to yang chakra. And those weren't the only seals she placed.' Kushina then finished the last handseals, and chains made of pure chakra appeared under the Kitsune, swirling around it, effectively chaining it in its place.

The beast was still trying to heal its destroyed face while roaring in agony, unable to stop the chaining. After it regained sight, it could see Minato (it could instantly see it was a shadow clone) sitting on its snout, glaring at it angrily. "Hopefully this will teach you not to mess with MY WIFE!" he yelled, and shoved a Rasengan in its eye. That would have hurt most living beings, but a Biju could easily heal its eye, and it had seconds earlier experienced something a hundred times worse than an eye being destroyed. Before the clone dissipated, it formed a seal on the Kitsunes forehead.

Minato and Kushina were sitting at Narutos cradle, softly crying. They put their hands on the seal made on their firstborns stomach, opening a giant dark portal above them. As the portal became larger, the seal on the Kitsune started glowing red. Two beams of energy shot out of the portal. One towards Narutos seal, and one towards the Kyuubi. As the beams hit their targets, Narutos seal worked like a mirror, and made another beam towards the Kyuubi.

The beams formed a triangular form in the air. Then the strongest Biju felt its insides being scorched. Infernal flames burst out of the Kyuubis mouth and nose. Its eyes melted, and from its eyholes began streaming fire. No scream of agony could have matched the screech the Mightiest Biju let out, as the unnatural flames consumed its physical body. Its chakra was then divided in its yin and yang sides. The yin side was sucked into the portal, and the yang into Naruto.

Kushina and Minato stood at Narutos cradle. Their chakra was bound to the portal, and they were slowly being pulled inside it. The techique was called the 'Sealing: Otherworld'. It sacrifices either a very powerful chakra system or multiple weaker ones, to open a portal where the thing one wants to seal will go. Minato and Kushina knew that a Biju couldn't be sealed as a whole, so they modified it to only seal half of the Kyuubi to the other weakened half to be sealed within a jinchuriki.

The sacrificed chakra networks would also be sealed within the Otherworld, but Kushina found out, that there was a way to escape. The portal only needed the chakra networks to work, so the only thing the sacrifices would need to do was invert the seal, so they could come back. The problem was that time went slower in the Otherworld, so in time they had finished the inversion of the seals, time would have had already went on for several years.

"Naruto...we are sorry we can't be there for you. Never give up Naruto." They then were sucked into the portal, as it finally closed.

As Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived at the scene, he saw a sleeping child and the complicated seal on his stomach. He sighed as he recognised the seal and silently whispered, "Hope you come back soon...Minato...Kushina."

**00000**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good or Bad? And what should I do better?**

**R&R**


	2. The Uchiha Massacre

**Hello. Just to make sure you all understand, this and future chapters take place nine years after the last one, not twelve. Also, the POV can be confusing at some parts, and I'm avoiding using a name of a certain character in this chapter.**

*Amaterasu=a jutsu of the Mangekyoo Sharingan. Creates black flames that devour everything in their path.

* * *

"Hoi, Jii-san! We learned a new jutsu today again!" The Sandaime Hokage looked up from his paperwork at the grinning blond boy, and smiled. The nine-year old was always bragging about a new taijutsu and/or chakra control exercise their teachers were teaching them. A good thing too, because if they would rely on the academy teachers to teach Naruto, he wouldn't probably learn anything, or he would be taught badly.

The hate the villagers beared for the children was unbelievable. They werent even into their teens yet, and some people were calling them names that shouldn't be used, even on adults. Hiruzen mentally sighed. Luckily he had arranged that many highly ranked jonin level shinobi to occassionally train them in the way of the ninja, most of them who had known the blonds parents personally.

"Well what is it that you learned Naruto? And were is she? And who taught you today?" "Today it was Kakashi-sensei! I was hoping it would be Itachi today, but Kakashi is okay even spite of his creepy 'eye-smile', and him being ALLWAYS LATE!" The Sandaime frowned at Narutos description of his prized jonin. The Hatake 'copy-cat' was chronically late for anything that wasn't an important mission, and afterwards excused himself with the most ridiculous excuses nobody in their right mind would ever believe. He also allways wore half of his face under a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and wore his hitai-ite over his sharingan eye, leaving only one visible eye that had the weird ability to creep everyone out when he smiled.

The Sarutobi was glad Itachi Uchiha was able to help now and then, even though his duties an an ANBU captain and taking care of Sasuke. Or maybe it was just that, because the younger survivor of the Uchiha massacre was the only friend of the pair of ninja-in-the-making that the rest of the village seemed to hate, when you didn't count some of the Shinobi.

The two last Uchiha were both close friends with them, because firstly, Itachi like most ANBU, knew that the seal on Naruto was the thing that held the Kyuubi at bay, and Naruto deserved respect for holding the demon, rather than hate. Then, unlike the majority of the ANBU, Itachi was familiar with the S-ranked secret of Narutos parents. He had figured it out a few years ago on his own. His mother, Mikoto, had known, and had often helped in Narutos raising in his early years before she died in the massacre. Itachi had recently joined the ANBU, and was informed of Narutos Jinchuriki status, so he began wondering why his mother cared so much about the Jinchuriki.

By observing his mothers behaviour, he had came to the conclusion that Mikoto had known the boys parents because she behaved like she was doing it for someone else, and to a lesser extent for the boy himself. He then began his careful investigation of who had been friends with his mother before the Kyuubi attack.

He had lured some of Mikotos friends into drinking, and then asked them who Mikoto had been friends with. Most of them had not been friends with Mikoto that long, and didn't know. But when he one time cornered Tsume Inuzuka at a bar, he received an unexpected answer; "'Course I know who 'Koto was hanging out with." She answered, obviously drunk, slurring her words. "Uzumaki! I thiiink her name was Kushina or something..." This Kushina person was obviously the Jinchurikis mother, Itachi thought, so he continued asking the drunkèn woman for more in-depth info. "Do you know if this Kushina is still alive?" "Nope, died at the attack for all I know." "And did she have any family or mayhaps a lover?" "Nyaah! Why'd ya asking me so many bloody questions? I dunno if she had any family. I thought she was an orphan or something. And I'm not so sure about the lover part, but I'm pretty sure she had the hots for the Yondaime himself."

The Yondaime? If the boy was the son of Minato Namikaze, he was threading on thin ice and national secrets. But come to think of it, it made perfect sense. The Jinchuriki looked like Namikaze, A LOT, and the fourth couln't possibly have asked any other paren't to sacrifice their child to be a container for a demon, especially if he had access to his own. The sad part of it was that the Yondaime died after the sealing, and apparently the mother also died, under unknown circumstances. Itachi thanked Tsume for her insight, and exited the bar.

Outside of it, he was then stopped by an ANBU, who had appeared and told him that the Hokage wanted to meet him. Itachi got a little nervous, but quickly shunshinned to the Hokage tower. The Sandaimes secretary let him pass, and he entered the office. The Hokage sat there smoking his pipe, a chrystal ball on his desk. Now Itachi knew that the Hokage knew he knew (lol). "Ah Itachi-kun," he said in his grandfatherly voice. "Yes Hokage-sama?" "It is simply that I need your insurance that anything you might have learned during this afternoon, stays exactly where it currently is, meaning in your head." he said, this time without the grandfatherly vibe in his voice. "Of course Hokage-sama." "Good. Now of you go." Itachi then left the office, and let out an uncharacteristically, for an Uchiha, large sigh of relief. The Hokage could be really scary when he wanted.

Itachi began to get closer to Naruto from that day forward, with his mother encouraging him even more. Itachi began teaching Naruto and his friend as one of their sensei. He also invited Sasuke with them to train, creating a friendship between the three children. Eventually, Sasuke started joining them in their training even when the teacher was someone else than Itachi. That however changed, when the incident with the Uchiha happened.

Itachi and Sasuke had been in their rooms, when Itachi heard something happening were their parents were. He sneaked his way behind the door leading to the kitchen, were he heard the noises. He opened the door, and saw the dead bodies of his parents, and a third person. He didn't stop to look at who it was, when he had already thrown a kunai at the persons neck. It hit, and Itachi walked closer to see who it was, trying hard not to even look at his parents. Itachi then saw the last person he thought he would see. Shisui Uchiha, with Itachis kunai in his neck, and one eye missing and the other being red with a shuriken shape on it, a Mangekyoo Sharingan.

Itachi felt sick. There were rumors of Shisui having the eyes, because he had completed many high ranked missions without a scratch. Itachi briefly wondered what happened to Shisuis other eye, before his eyes were hit by unbearable pain. He sreamed, and felt blood dripping from his eyes. Running to the nearest mirror, he tried to open his eyes to look at them only to see exactly what he feared. His sharingan had transformed into a three pronged curved shuriken.

In shock, he accidentally used Amaterasu* on the mirror, causing it to burn in black flames until it was no more. After that Itachi didn't remember clearly what he did, but he was woken in the morning by ANBU, as he was hugging a sleeping Sasuke in his sleep. They told him that the kitchen had been burned by Itachis signature fire jutsu, but the three bodies had been recognized by their dna. Then he was also told that Shisuis residual chakra had been found in every other crime scene in the Uchiha district, which was every other Uchiha house. Itachi and Sasuke were the only Uchiha left.

After Sasuke had been told, he became extremely depressed. He spent days alone in his room, not letting anyone else but Itachi in. And even though his older brother could exit the house and talk to people, he wasn't faring much better either. Until Naruto and his friend came over. They had been worried when Sasuke hadn't come to train for weeks. Of course they understood the Uchihas sorrow, and Naruto especially missed Mikoto, who had been like an aunt for him. But by the amount of Sasukes brooding, they came to him, and told him that they missed him, and that there were still other people around. Sasuke and Itachi were alive, and they shouldn't brood about the dead, but focus on the living. He told Sasuke that his parents wouldn't want Sasuke to be like this.

Itachi smiled from behind the door where he was listening to the conversation. Naruto had the natural ability to make people trust in himself. Much like he had heard the Yondaime was like. Itachi tought that he must have been proud of Naruto. Meanwhile Sasuke also smiled, happy that he had such a friend as Naruto. They began training together again after a while, and during those first training sessions in a long while, the two last Uchiha had never before smiled so wide.

Back to Hiruzen, the Hokage had never found out how and why Shisui Uchiha had killed his clan. Itachi never told anyone about his or his own Mangekyoo, and all of the Hokages suspects who could have arranged the massacre were just as baffled by the event as everyone else. Hiruzen, Danzo, Koharu and Hotaru had been aware of the Uchihas plans to betray Konoha, and Danzo had even presented a plan to eliminate the clan, even though it was denied at that point of time.

Also, Danzos plan had Itachi as the killer, because of his loyalty to the village. Shisui Uchiha had been known to be loyal to the clan, so no-one had seen it coming. The Sandaime had also thought about the possibility that someone from the council had been working behind the others backs. He suspected Danzo, but the attack had not been like Danzos style, because there was a great possibility that his original plan would have succeeded anyway because of the possibility of civil war, so Danzo had no reason to work behind Hiruzens back in this case.

And then there was the mystery of the massacre, where one third of the Uchiha population had been murdered by a fire jutsu, and the rest by stabbing. It would not sound that weird, if the clans population had not been over 300 clansmen. To kill 100 Uchiha with fire jutsu between the timeranges of two to three hours would have taken an enormous amount of chakra to perform, and to anyones better knowledge, using such an amount of chakra should have taken over 90% of Shisui Uchihas chakra. And that should have left Shisui with so little energy, that he should have been severely exhausted at least.

It seemed as if they had been used for no reason. The question was why those jutsu had been used. Searching the differences between the scorched Uchiha and the stabbed ones was, that everyone of the scorched either had the sharingan, or some of the children who had a high probability of achieving the sharingan.

From this the Sandaime deduced that Shisuis motive could have had something to do with the sharingan, or it could have been just a distraction to hide the real reason.

Suddenly he heard, "Hokage-jiji? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen berated himself for not focusing on Naruto and (daydreaming?) instead. "Yes Naruto I'm allright. I was just thinking. What did you say again?" "Well I kinda forgot what you asked..." "Yes, what did I ask you again...oh yes, what did you learn, and where is she?" "Well by 'her' I guess you mean...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who is the mysterious 'she'?**

**Also, what did you think about my twist on the Uchiha massacre?**

**R&R**


End file.
